<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twist. Twist. Twist. by Broiler747</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484308">Twist. Twist. Twist.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747'>Broiler747</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Path (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Не позволяй чувствам мешать долгу», — в миллионный раз повторяет про себя Фрай давно заученную фразу, возвращаясь в поезд. Перед глазами все еще тот взрыв и мрачная молчаливая фигура Рот, что держит ее за руку. У Джессики бешено колотится сердце, ей не понятно, почему речь возымела действие.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twist. Twist. Twist.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мария Рот, артистичная «атаманша» небезызвестной банды Висельников, терроризировавших весь Лондон, за всю свою долгую и наполненную событиями жизнь успела полюбить всего три вещи: молодую женщину с именем Джессика Фрай, театр и красный цвет. За первые два ценных предмета приходилось бороться, балансируя на краю гибели, чуть ли не продавая душу за последний шанс удержать полученное однажды на своем законном, выбранном мистером случаем, месте. Каждый день, посвященный любимому человеку и любимому делу, был словно решающей битвой. Смерть, эта заносчивая дама, всегда обходила Рот стороной, не желая связываться. Жизнь эксцентричной, жестокой и, порой, легкомысленной Марии ее мало интересовала. Сатана тоже не сильно был заинтересован в этой бандитке, поэтому никто и ни при каких условиях не предлагал ей любопытного контракта. Ее душа не покидала тело и самостоятельно нашла собственную дорогу развития — свободы и вседозволенности. За этот однажды сделанный выбор никогда не следовало страшной расплаты. Но все же стоит отставить в сторону этих библейских персонажей. Рот — просто человек с неимоверной аурой везения, которой, наверное, завидовали оба названных жителя тени.</p><p>Театр ей достается с величайшим трудом. Завоевание началось с ранних лет. С переменным успехом, то находя страсть к этому делу, то теряя, все же удалось забраться на самый шпиль каменной башни актерской славы. Большую часть этой дороги светлые чувства мешали с грязью, что очень сильно отражалось на личности, закрепляя в характере не самые лучшие привычки. Ради этой цели часто приходилось менять род деятельности, занимаясь вещами, которые были очень далеки от озвучивания изящных строф какой-либо пьесы. И, возможно, никогда бы этот поход на вершину и не начался, не родись Рот в семье профессиональной династии. Мама, папа, бабушка, дедушка, братья, сестры — все были актерами. Не было иного пути. И путь этот был темен, как лесная тропинка, ведущая к топкому болоту. Мошкара, комары и холод были единственными спутниками… Рот гордилась собой, смахивая скупую ностальгическую слезу, когда разбогатела и выкупила театр на Стрэнде, назвав его Альгамброй. Радовалась она не долго, понимая, что ступила еще на более хлипкую дорожку, которая рано или поздно ее погубит. Кроуфорд Старрик, Люси Торн, Перл Эттэуэй, Филипп Тапенни, Джон Эллиотсон и еще с десяток убогих имен, отравляли своей жадностью ее жизнь. Может быть, они и делали что-то полезное (например, их далекие предшественники выдумали чеки), но их вечные размышления об «отце понимания», постоянная таинственность и стремление к порабощению мира душили настоящее предназначение мисс Рот в этой жизни. Она была талантливой актрисой и хотела заниматься своим театром, без всяких-разных тамплиеров.</p><p>Прекрасно понимая, что поддержки она ни от кого не дождется, мирилась со своей участью. Прошло много лет, и она успела постареть. Многое уже не удавалось с той легкостью, как в тот миг, когда ей было двадцать или тридцать лет. Жизнь продолжалась, подчиненная строгому распорядку. Многое Рот приходилось воспринимать как должное, забывая свою истинную сущность. И тут случилось чудо. На ее тропинку попал лучик света.</p><p>Ассасины, прибывшие в Лондон, ее поначалу только забавляли, не более того. Рот почти не надеялась на то, что получит хоть какой-нибудь ответ на свое письмо, написанное скорее в шутку. А она ценила дурные шутки. Мария понимала прекрасно, что ее намерения сотрудничать не воспримут серьезно. Поэтому, успокаивая себя, признает, что письмо ей удалось на славу и ей все равно, что из его отправки по адресу выйдет. Но, когда ответ сам пришел к ней, она сразу поняла, чего хочет добиться от гиблого с самого начала предложения, посланного курьером, лондонскому филиалу ордена ассасинов. Ответ был очень прост и нашелся сразу же, как Джессика Фрай впервые пересекла порог Альгамбры.</p><p>Мария Рот хотела от Джессики Фрай только саму Джессику Фрай и ничего еще. Озорная девчонка с мелким шрамом на брови сразу вызвала в ней чувство, которое, как Рот казалось, для нее давно было утеряно. И это была надежда. Простая в общении, внимательная и нахальная мисс Фрай пришлась главарю Висельников по душе. Рассматривая ассасина, Рот пришла к выводу, что в ее годы не была такой уверенной в своих целях. Это радовало, как ничто на свете. Почти не веря в то, что говорит, в первую их встречу, Мария рассказала Фрай практически все положения, на которых основывалось ее мировоззрение, замалчивая лишь некоторые незначительные детали. Рот судорожно выдыхает, когда наконец-то первое дело подходит к концу, а украденный поезд направляется в депо. На прощание она почти небрежно кидает Джессике: «Ну вы заходите. Найду, чем еще вас занять». Она чувствует спиной удивленный взгляд убийцы. Рот закрывает глаза и все равно видит лицо мисс Фрай перед собой. Ей очень трудно понять, в какой именно момент девчонка так запала ей в душу. И ей очень страшно, что это не взаимно.</p><p>Но сомнения отпадают, когда Джессика приходит к ней во второй раз.</p><p>Рот славилась своими удивительными привычками среди подчиненных. Своими капризами она мастерски доводила любого. Это очень помогало. Ее боялись беспокоить без веской на то причины. Она так нервничала, что Фрай не решится показаться ей снова, что с максимальной придурью заставила притащить висельников ручную канарейку. Ей было просто необходимо хоть чем-нибудь отвлечь себя. Когда подчиненные исполняют поручение, смотря со страхом в глаза «атаманши», та не реагирует даже на то, что ей поймали ворона. Ожидая Фрай, она целыми днями играет с птицей, вспоминая давно забытую привычку — курить опиум. Обычно она знала меру этому увлечению. Но в дни ожиданий немного превзошла себя. Поэтому, когда девушка-ассасин приходит к ней, она все еще сидит напротив клетки, рассматривая птицу, и размышляет вслух: «Джессика… Она прекрасна… Не так ли?» Услышав за своей спиной возглас удивления, она тут же вскакивает на ноги, сбрасывая наваждение, и как можно четче произносит: «О! Рада вас видеть, милая. Но сегодня я отправлюсь с вами». Ей не хочется в этот момент признаваться Фрай в том, что она очень беспокоится за ее жизнь. А когда Джесс блестяще справляется с заданием по похищению старых врагов, Рот еле прячет нежность во взгляде, потому что к ней возвращается еще и вера. Уходя от Фрай в этот раз, она замечает немое восхищение, которое выражает ее лицо. Это радует висельницу. Значит, она не слишком сильно переборщила со своей болтовней. Мария тихо мурчит под нос, мучая излюбленным мотивом «Нью-Йоркских девок» своих подчиненных, что кривят губы от нескладного пения, когда паром, на котором она «прогуливает» своих заключенных, направляется в док.</p><p>На третье совместное дело Рот вылетает из театра, как пробка из шампанского, потому что замечает Фрай еще издали, стоя у окна. Висельники подавляют улыбки. Они прекрасно знают, что эта женщина только притворяется слабой. Малый рост, тонкие ручки и ножки, миленькие полуседые кудряшки… Но по зубам эта стерва лупит, как заправский денщик, а может и вырубить одним ударом под дых. Рот страшна в гневе — это знают все. Про себя каждый мечтательно курлыкает: «Мамочка бежит на встречу своей дочурке. Умора! Чем только эта старая грымза смогла ее привлечь? Сколько ей платит? Больше, чем мне?»</p><p>Мария неаккуратна, когда открывает дверь, ведущую к черному ходу, она сталкивается почти нос к носу Фрай, которая только тянет руку, чтоб постучать. Получается так, что из-за скорости своего бега и из-за разницы в росте, она оказывается в объятиях Джессики. Обе смущенно смеются этому вместо приветствия, но объятия разрывать не спешат. Какое-то время они смотрят друг другу к глаза, забывая, зачем сегодня собрались и что запланировали… Висельники в тот момент валятся со смеху. Обе тихо улыбаются под нос только что произошедшей неловкости, сидя в экипаже. Фрай искоса поглядывает на Рот и поджимает губы, будто пытается что-то ей сказать. Мария это замечает, но смотрит только вперед, наблюдая вместо убийцы за дорогой, часто предупреждая, если есть препятствия. В эти минуты она по-прежнему что-то говорит. Произносит слова почти медленно, будто обдумывая каждое слово, но на самом деле просто опасаясь наткнуться на светящийся взгляд и раствориться в нем раз и навсегда.</p><p>До мастерской Старрика они добираются молниеносно. После короткого инструктажа, Фрай приступает к делу. Рот видит ее с крыши, очерчивая взглядом буквально каждое движение. Чтобы впечатление было еще более ярким, она снова достает трубку с опиумом и наслаждается увиденным «танцем». Фрай, будто хитрая куница, прячется ото всех, побирается к каждому незаметно, вырубает почти одним ударом, расставляет коробки взрывчатки, взваливая их на плечи так легко, будто это коробочки из-под шляп. Мария до этого в основном видела, как Фрай выносила людей в рукопашном бою, используя подлые приемы и агрессивные атаки. То, что Джессика ради нее старается быть тихой, Рот очень впечатляет, почти льстит. Один раз мисс Фрай оборачивается на крышу, где стоит Рот. На ее губах тут же расцветает улыбка, в уголках глаз появляются морщинки. Она машет «атаманше» рукой, прячась в тени от бродящих кругом бандитов. Рот не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Она понимает в этот момент, что влюбилась. Впервые в жизни… Почему? Возможно, такому выводу способствует несколько дней проведенных в обнимку с курительной трубкой, но Марии уже все равно.</p><p>— Все готово, — весело сообщает Фрай, возвращаясь к Рот, с нетерпением ожидая последнюю часть гениальной задумки.</p><p>— Что ж, тогда приступим, — ласково шепнула висельница в горящие азартом глаза Фрай, стараясь не сильно увлечься моментом. Джессика будто бы улыбнулась шире.</p><p>— Быстро отошли отсюда! — громко дает команду псам, стоящим на земле, с трудом отворачиваясь от этих всегда зараженных почти обожанием глаз. Рот кажется, что на нее никто в жизни так не смотрел. Мария дает четкие указания подручным, чувствуя душевный подъем, отвлекаясь от разглядывания мисс Джессики, не подозревая, что произойдет дальше.</p><p>— Нет! Подождите, там дети! — в ужасе кричит Фрай. Рот скривилась от ее крика. Тут же развернулась к ней, в недоумении хмуря брови.</p><p>— Дети? Милая, Старрик использует детский труд в своих мастерских. Это — его ширма. Известно каждому. Даже моим ослам. Сегодня мы покончим с этим раз и навсегда! — взмахнув руками, говорит Мария в своей обычной театральной манере.</p><p>— Но не такой же ценой… — тихо, с ужасом и разочарованием почти бурчит Фрай, неотрывно разглядывая «атаманшу». Марии не нравится этот взгляд. Ей не нравится, что ее план терпит крушение, как сошедший с рельс поезд. Ей хочется вспылить, доказать свою правоту. Но также не хочется расстраивать еще больше милую мисс Фрай, что сейчас, похоже, расплачется от такого поворота. Рот прекрасно понимает, что сегодня как раз тот самый день, когда она может потерять ее навсегда. Она опускает голову в бессилии, губы вытягиваются в тонкую линию. «Ну и как же я буду выглядеть сейчас? Черт, о чем я думала. Она же сама еще ребенок. Естественно, она будет беречь сверстников». Рот осторожно ловит Фрай за краешек наруча, вызывая у той еще большее удивление, осторожно начинает свою речь:</p><p>— Мисс Фрай, за мою жизнь я наслушалась всякой лжи. И многой долгое время следовала, думая, что это правда… Поверьте, мне искренне жаль этих малышей, но… Подумайте сами, возможно, вы не сильно представляете, что творится в городе, но давайте я попробую вам объяснить. Времени у нас предостаточно.</p><p>— Рот, я не понимаю вас, — все еще с ужасом, но спокойно произносит Джесс.</p><p>Мария почти мученически разглядывает ее лицо, но тихо радуется, что девушка все еще стоит на месте. Она выглядит заинтересованно, и это уже маленькая победа. Может быть, еще получится хоть что-нибудь исправить.</p><p>— Я принимаю ваши идеалы, Джесс. Я не всегда была тем, что вы видите перед собой сейчас. Но, поверьте старой перечнице, — мир не делится на только белое и только черное. Врага вы можете убить. Вы доказали мне это ни один раз. И я восхищаюсь вами. Но вы не думали, что есть иные способы сокрушить его величие?</p><p>— Рот, я все еще не понимаю… Объясните мне наконец! — требует Фрай, ширя глаза от недоумения. Ей незнаком такой тон подруги. Она и подумать не могла, что Рот умеет быть настолько спокойной. Эта женщина всегда представлялась палитрой ярких красок, которые было интересно разглядывать, обнаруживая новые оттенки давно знакомых цветов. Но сейчас перед ней предстала последняя, серая гамма, которая не поддавалась восприятию. Мария качает головой, тоскливо продолжает прерванную мысль:</p><p>— Смотрите сами, дорогая. Нас с вами тут никто не видел. Об это я позабочусь, уж не сомневайтесь… Неудача Старрика будет только на его совести. Если все в округе узнают, что этот монстр убивает на своих складах детей, то какой это вызовет резонанс у публики? И я не имею ввиду зевак. Я говорю вам о людях, наделенных властью вашего любимого народа. У него начнутся большие проблемы с законом. А сегодняшняя трагедия даст много пищи для ума… Люди десять раз подумают, прежде чем разрешить хоть одному ребенку пойти чернорабочим.</p><p>У Фрай дрожат даже губы, что чуть приоткрылись от всех невысказанных возмущений и вопросов.</p><p>— Вы хоть понимаете, насколько это жестоко? Мы убьем невинных! — восклицает она.</p><p>— Милая… На войне и в любви все средства хороши… — подавляя страх быть услышанной сейчас, говорит Мария как можно ровнее. — Вы должны были об этом знать, когда затевали ваш переворот в городе. Знайте, что я вам не враг, и хочу сделать, как лучше… Как бы там ни было, решать, Джесс, только вам.</p><p>Фрай мрачно рассматривала висельницу какое-то время, стараясь думать. От напряжения появляется морщинка между бровей. Она рвано дышит, признавая чужую правоту, но никак не может смириться с ней. Джессике трудно представить, как она будет отчитываться перед старшей сестрой за такие решения. Гнев затмевает рассудок, но она все еще стоит на месте. У нее нет достойного ответа. С самого начала она слишком увлеклась Рот, забывая обо всем на свете. Даже, о том, что ее поступки не всегда руководствовались здравым смыслом. Но сейчас…</p><p>— Вы долго собирались мне это сказать? Решили отложить все на последнюю секунду, да, Рот? — яростно, как обиженная девочка, у которой отобрали куклу, шипит Фрай.</p><p>— Нет, Джесс. Я думала, что вы это поняли, когда решили сотрудничать со мной. Мои методы довольно устаревшие и напоминают принцип старой доброй кровной мести, но от них будет толк, вот увидите.</p><p>…сказанные слова все изменили. Рот не только ценит дружбу с ней, но и пытается быть понятной. Это не настораживает, как в начале, разжигая нездоровую зависимость и восторг, а подкупает, взывая к самым нежным чувствам. Фрай внимательно разглядывает лицо своей подруги, пытаясь найти в нем хоть что-нибудь, что смогла бы ненавидеть… Но не может.</p><p>— Джесс, верьте мне. Я не обманывала вас раньше и не буду делать этого сейчас, — протягивает ей руку Рот, смотря прямо в глаза. У мисс Фрай подкашиваются ноги. Она чувствует себя мотыльком, летящим на огонь. Она тонет в этом взгляде, который никогда, начиная с первой встречи и до этого момента, не выражал ничего, кроме тепла… Фрай хмурится, но пожимает протянутую ладонь.</p><p>«Не позволяй чувствам мешать долгу», — в миллионный раз повторяет про себя Фрай давно заученную фразу, возвращаясь в поезд. Перед ее глазами все еще тот взрыв и мрачная молчаливая фигура Рот, что держит ее за руку. У Джессики бешено колотится сердце, ей не понятно, почему речь возымела действие. Ладонь, которую сжимала главарь, ноет, глаза жжет от подступающих слез. Ей кажется, что она вся горит. Поэтому, когда сестра начинает читать ей нотации, она не выдерживает и срывает зло. Дерется с ней так, будто хочет убить в ее лице весь свой орден. Она сделала свой выбор в пользу детоубийцы.</p><p>Рот кривит лицо от боли, сжимая кулаки, наблюдая за тем, как Джесс быстро юркает в просвет между крышами и исчезает; с ужасом осознает, что больше ее никогда не увидит. Альгамбра в этот день ей не мила как обычно. Мария без сил падает на софу и снова достает опиум. Несколько дней подряд в ее голове нет ни одной связной мысли. Рот без цели пялится в потолок и не знает, что ей делать дальше. «Мисс Фрай, с вами я многое узнала впервые», — в наркотическом дурмане думает она. Ей кажется, что Джесс чувствует себя сейчас обманутой. Тогда она вспоминает сказку про Красную Шапочку, в которой волк съедает девочку вместе с бабушкой. Ей очень хочется надеяться, что она в этой истории может быть положительным героем.</p><p>Во все времена, когда дела театра шли плохо, у нее была только одно доступное лекарство — красный цвет. Она его обожала и хотела видеть повсюду. Все оттенки, какие существовали в природе: алый, карминовый, рубиновый, розовой, малиновый, бордовый, багровый, вишневый, коралловый, пунцовый, пурпурный… Цвет напоминал ей детство и юность. Она себя ощущала в нем кардиналом, что всегда готов выйти к народу, в свою епархию, встать перед толпой и читать проповеди, используя огнестрельное оружие, «дабы призвать паству» к порядку. Не просто же так она стала тамплиером, верно? У них есть преимущества в виде знаний стихов священного писания. Мария не всегда была эксцентричной и нервной особой, что правила преступным миром Лондона, держа в страхе все другие города Англии. У нее не всегда был шрам во все лицо, пристрастия к алкоголю и наркотикам. Когда-то она была хрупкой девушкой, неспособной связать и пары слов. Тогда ей не нравилось актерствовать, изображать из себя черт знает что. Ей нравились луговые цветы и свет восходящего солнца. Рот искренне жаль мисс Фрай. Ей очень грустно от того, что она узнала страшную правду только сегодня и от такой сомнительной личности, как главарь Висельников лондонской ложи.</p><p>И все же ее удивлению нет предела, когда Джесс навещает ее снова.</p><p>Старрик и другие представители ложи пока не догадывались, кто за их спиной творил темные дела и сдал ненавистным ассасинам троих перекупщиков, запасы взрывчатки и целый поезд. Особую проблему, конечно же, создали погибшие в цеху дети. Скотланд Ярд пообещал с особым рвением расправляться с каждым тамплиером, что попадется им на глаза за каким бы то ни было делом. Палата Лордов громыхала, как обрушивающееся многовековое здание, устраивая дебаты и споря о том, каким образом запретить деятельность любых организаций, веками держащихся в тени. Все приближенные Великого Магистра были на нервах. Мария заметала следы, как могла, перед начальством держалась стрункой, как и обычно. У нее еще было время.</p><p>Те дни в Лондоне можно было описать одним громким криком — «Утопись!» Ливень не переставал уже третьи сутки. Был вечер. Рот закончила все свои дневные обязанности. Она спряталась ото всех и желала отдохнуть. Красный цвет баюкал ее, она снова была на своей тропе, размышляя о жизни, о смерти и о мисс Фрай. Она почти спала, когда услышала тихие шаги. Открывать глаз не было сил. Ей было не важно, каким образом ее убьет Джессика Фрай, если она так решила.</p><p>— Завтра будет прием в Букингемском дворце. Я покончу со Старриком раз и навсегда, — переминаясь с ноги на ногу, говорит милая мисс Фрай, стоя на входе в ее кабинет. Тон ее мил и тих, словно это не знаменитая дебоширка, расталкивающая людей направо и налево, если у нее есть цель. Рот замирает на мгновение, слыша этот голос. Такое признание заставляет ее забыть их размолвку. Она с трудом поднимается со своего места, пытаясь держаться на ногах. «Атаманша» разворачивается к Джессике спиной, чтобы та не смогла увидеть ее жалкое состояние. Она внутренне дрожит, потому что знает — тамплиеры хитры и просто так сдаваться не станут. У нее есть все шансы проиграть Фрай смерти…</p><p>— Я бы пожелала вам удачи, но удача — это миф, моя дорогая, — сипло говорит Мария, скрывая подступающий липкий страх, не давая ему шанса отразиться на голосе. Фрай осматривается какое-то время. Она видит стол перед диваном, на котором расположилась Рот, замечает трубку, начатые бутылки алкоголя. Вздрогнув от увиденного, внимательно рассматривает висельницу; кусая губы, подходит к ней ближе.</p><p>— Я беспокоюсь о вас, Рот, — тихо говорит она.</p><p>— От чего же, милая? — внутренне содрогнувшись, спрашивает Мария.</p><p>— Вы были расстроены, когда я ушла в тот раз. Простите меня… Я испугалась… — подавленно говорит Фрай.</p><p>— Мало кто не боится висельника, — неискренне смеется Рот, все еще не желая разворачиваться в ее сторону.</p><p>— Я не о… — запинается Фрай, судорожно выдыхая, — Мария, я…</p><p>«Атаманша» замирает, чувствуя сильное биение сердца. Ей кажется, что она почти видит смущение и страх первого признания. Она резко разворачивается в сторону Джессики, обращая к ней практически безумный взгляд, хватает ее лицо в ладони и скороговоркой произносит в самые губы:</p><p>— Ты вернешься ко мне, поняла? Живой и невредимой. Только попробуй оплошать завтра, мисс Фрай.</p><p>Рот видит перед собой слабую улыбку убийцы и ее взгляд, переполненный нежностью. Рот наслаждается лишь мгновение, потом делает первый шаг и осторожно накрывает ее губы своими, чувствуя, как девушка выдыхает и не сопротивляется такому порыву, обнимая ее в ответ.</p><p>Надо ли говорить, что на следующий день Рот все равно увязалась следом за ней?</p><p>Ее старшая сестра Иви Фрай, суровая воительница, и местный ассасин Генри Грин смотрели на нее, как на прокаженную, когда она появилась в самый разгар битвы за плащаницу.</p><p>— У вас какой-то посторонний интерес? — сурово спросила девушка, когда Старрик наконец-то падает на пол бездыханным телом.</p><p>— Я возвращаю долг вашей сестре, мисс Фрай. Только и всего, — таким же тоном четко выговаривает Рот. Джессика, пнув сестру в бок, без лишних слов заключила театралку в объятия. Иви и Генри, переглянувшись в недоумении, решили удалиться. Им был известен бестолковый нрав младшей сестры. Бесполезно наставлять на путь истинный. Если Рот ведет себя так, как она хочет, то пусть так и будет.</p><p>Таким образом, Джессику Фрай Мария Рот встретила на своем пути случайно. Преградами в их светлых и нежных отношениях были большая разница в возрасте, взгляды на жизнь и, конечно же, извечная конкуренция организаций, в которых они состояли. И все же дружба сотворила чудо.</p><p>Девушка ни раз пыталась узнать ее прошлое, банальный ответ на вопрос, откуда висельница родом. Рот отшучивалась, а нахмуренные брови с обожаемого лица стирала поцелуями. Фрай ни раз признавалась Рот в вечной любви, но, как ни странно не раздражала Рот своим вниманием. Просто порой ей была невыносима сама мысль рассказать хоть что-нибудь. Из-за молодости Джесс, Марии было страшно представить, что она о ней подумает. И все же понимала, что вечно скрывать своего прошлого не сможет. Она не хотела терять ее доверия. Часто, прячась даже от Джесс с трубкой опиума и сжимая в руке кусочек красной парчи, она задавалась вопросом о том, как правильно и в красках рассказать всю свою жизнь, не разбив нежного сердца. Многими своими поступками Рот не гордилась, хоть и говорила каждому, что «Я делаю, потому что могу!» и «Жизнь — только миг». Весь этот бред был частью делового имиджа.</p><p>После победы над лондонской ложей прошло достаточно времени. Рот давно выбросила свой крест тамплиера в мусор, договорившись с двумя назойливыми гадами, Иви Фрай и Грином, о сепаратном сотрудничестве. Каждый висельник, хотел он того или нет, стал Грачом. В верности мисс Рот поклялась только мисс Фрай под ее обожающий взгляд и усталые вздохи старшей сестры и Грина. Все же не настолько безумной была Мария Рот, как о ней рассказывали. Ей просто хотелось свободы. Обе весело смеялись, хватая друг друга за плечи, когда ассасины, тяжело вздохнув и пожелав им сходить с ума на пару, отправились в Индию за новыми знаниями. В Лондоне к тому времени царили мир и процветание. «Новые нашивки», подаренные королевой Викторией, как ни что на свете помогали Рот и Фрай спокойно сосуществовать рядом. Королева долго хмурила брови, когда увидела перед собой, помимо ассасинов, еще и предателя-тамплиера. В тот раз уже Джессике пришлось держать Рот за руку, готовясь защищать… Все обошлось: Рот простили и забыли дела минувших дней.</p><p>Ассасина Мария Рот не удерживала при себе силой, зная прекрасно, что та птица вольная и ей нужно пространство. Она сама была такой когда-то. Фрай же будто бы нарочно опровергала такие выводы и всегда была при ней, не желая отступать от своих клятв. Не оттащить друг от друга за волосы. Девушка из Кроули, потерявшая отца и постоянно соперничающая с сестрой-близнецом, которая была старше ее всего на пять минут, стала ее собственностью наравне с Альгамброй. Чем не счастье? Вместе в театре, вместе на деле, вместе за завтраком или ужином. Можно сказать, они стали сожительствовать.</p><p>Сегодня Рот не могла улыбнуться. На нее снова напала сезонная тоска, от которой в свое время изнывали все ее приближенные. Раньше она была изобретательна в том, как ее прогнать. Например, могла устроить стрельбище на ровном месте или завязать драку в местном пабе. И даже после обретения мисс Фрай такое случалось время от времени. Банальные мучения бальзаковского возраста, когда любой человек грустит о прошлом. Понимает, что жизнь уже отсчитывает секунды до финала. Во всяком случае, так кажется тому, кто не может уснуть из-за подавленного состояния, вызываемого мстительной памятью о былых днях. Проще говоря, Рот в такие дни считала себя старухой — беззубой, страшной и мерзкой… Ее трясло.</p><p>Закутавшись в халат, она поправила одеяло на Джесс и на правилась в сторону сцены. Там было уютно, и можно было не смущать никого своими мучениями. Она села за рояль и бессмысленно давила на клавиши. Получилась грустная и тревожная мелодия, напоминающая смерть, которая маленькими шажками приближалась все ближе. Тоску так же усугубляла початая бутылка коньяка. На крышке инструмента стоял доверху наполненный бокал.</p><p>«Конечно, еще пару лет… выбросят на помойку. Никому не буду нужна. Даже ты, моя милая, Джесс… Ты тоже обо мне забудешь. Так заведено. Старые и слабые уходят на покой. Их свершения растворяются в небытие», — мрачно размышляла Мария. Во время мыслей, посвященных обожаемой мисс Фрай, она особенно сильно лупила по клавишам. Естественно, ей было больно представить их последний день вместе. Но он неизбежен. И ей была невыносима мысль, что Джесс, такая молоденькая, найдет себе увлечение по возрасту, забыв напрочь о существовании Рот!</p><p>Мрачные мысли все сгущались, мелодия ускоряла темп. Эта мифическая мадмуазель старость вместе с ее подругой смертью будто бы ждали на пороге. Рот уже слышала их шаги. «Это должно когда-нибудь случиться», — чуть ли не плача, заключает мнимая старуха, еле сдерживая порыв закричать в ужасе. Но это всего лишь проснулась мисс Фрай, которая, как все же истинный мастер-ассасин, предпочитала порядок. Особенно в ночное время. Она подобралась к женщине со спины и слегка наклонилась, утыкаясь носом между лопаток, запуская руки на ее талию. «Как сонный маленький щеночек», — подумала Рот с облегчением. Ее не преследуют феи и адские демоны. Она расслабилась.</p><p>— Что с тобой сегодня? — сонно спрашивает Фрай.</p><p>— Моя дорогая, Джессика… — замирая в объятиях, под нос произносит Рот, стараясь отогнать тоску. Она не хотела заражать своим нестабильным состоянием Фрай. Та же, не убирая рук, слегка зевает и продолжает расспрос, шепча практически на ухо:</p><p>— Ты целый день прячешься от меня.</p><p>Джесс садится с ней рядом и все еще, по-прежнему сонно, утыкается Рот в плечо, обивая руками ее шею. Та же осторожно ловит руку мисс Фрай, пожимая, чувствуя небывалый прилив вдохновения за последние годы.</p><p>— Не хочешь послушать одну сказку? — практически не обдумав вопрос, спрашивает она.</p><p>— Сказку? — усмехнулась Фрай, щекоча дыханием ее шею, — Я, конечно, младше тебя, но не думаю, что… — она снова зевает, — это подходящее…</p><p>— Но ты же все равно проснулась и нашла меня. Сейчас ночь, дорогая, а, значит, тебе не спится, — строго, будто гувернерша, говорит Мария.</p><p>— Мне всегда не спокойно, когда ты бродишь по театру вместо того, чтобы спать, — искренне отзывается Джессика, обращая к ней взгляд.</p><p>— Мы снова спорим? — сощурившись и дернув ее за капризную прядь, подначивает Рот. Фрай хитро улыбнулась. Она знала, что для такой дамы как Мария Рот просто необходимо хотя бы раз в день рассказать сногсшибательную историю, что потом ляжет в основу очередной пьесы. Слушать Рот ей нравилось. Это не нудная и заунывная хренотень от вечно кислой Иви.</p><p>— Хорошо, я послушаю тебя, — тепло соглашается она, потирая глаза. Мария, уже не скрывая веселых чертей, пляшущих в глазах, быстро чмокнула девушку в нос и вскочила на ноги, освобождаясь из нежных объятий. Тут же к ней вернулась старая привычка размахивать руками, говорить с выражением и кокетничать, очаровывая публику. Особенно такую важную и взыскательную публику, как мисс Фрай.</p><p>— Итак, дорогая. Занавес! — она подняла одну руку вверх, как будто действительно сейчас начиналась величайшая премьера в ее жизни. Фрай в шутку начала ей аплодировать. Рот ей поклонилась и начала свой рассказ:</p><p>— <i>Жили-были в одном страшном заколдованном лесу пять сестер: Скарлетт, Кармен, Руби, Джинджер, Роза и Робин… Самой старшей сестрой была Скарлетт, а младшей — малютка-Робин.</i></p><p>— Вы так любите красный цвет, что готовы говорить о нем часами? — говорит Джесс, рассматривая экс-тамплиера во все глаза.</p><p>— В этом есть доля правды, — она послала Фрай шуточный смущенный взгляд, погрозив пальцем, — но не перебивай. Все вопросы потом.</p><p>Джесс, не скрывая восхищенной улыбки, приготовилась слушать дальше.</p><p>— Их мамаша была довольно странной особой, которая считала, что девчонки вполне смогут воспитать себя самостоятельно, если будут держаться вместе и не станут болтать лишнего с незнакомцами. А папаша… Ох, этот парень знал всегда, как надо стряпать свои дела… Принцип у него был только один: плохой человек сам выберет себе могилу. Не стоит заморачиваться, если наткнулся на негодяя… Но мы отвлеклись.<br/>
<i>В семье было странное поверье, что каждая из сестер должна регулярно навещать бабушку, которая жила в другой части леса. Если какая-либо из девчонок отказывалась это исполнять, то, конечно же, сначала получала увесистый удар по голове и обещание лишить сладкого на неделю! Долгое время девочки выполняли свое основное поручение, редко отказываясь, так как сладкого хотелось всем. Но в лесу завелись волки! Родители и их дочки, конечно же, об этом знали…</i></p><p>Рот смеялась, произнося это. Фрай улыбалась такому началу, не совсем понимая, зачем ее подруга начала таким образом рассказывать ей Красную Шапочку, но спрашивать не спешила.</p><p>— И вот однажды в теплый… ммм… кажется, в летний денек, когда солнце садилось еще рано, к бабушке, согласно жеребьевке, отправилась малышка-Робин. <i>Надев свои высокие сапоги и красный плащ с капюшоном, она взяла корзинку с пирожками и пошла в заколдованный лес. Ей нравилось идти вперед по тропинке впервые без спутников, слушая пение птичек, пиная носками сапог поганки или кого еще. Лес ее тогда не пугал, ведь она была слишком наивна…<br/>
И вот она увидела среди деревьев волка. У него была страшная пасть, огромное толстое пузо… и пенсне. Девочка обрадовалась, потому что ни разу в своей жизни не видела таких волков. Родители часто ей говорили, что именно такие морды при себе имеют нечто ценное в своих лохматых карманах. Она мечтала встретить такого волка, потому что родители бы наверняка за такую добычу дали бы ей не то что конфету, а даже целый торт.<br/>
Робин решила с ним познакомиться, поэтому сошла с тропинки, ведущей к дому бабушки, и подошла ближе. Волк сразу ей улыбнулся и похвалил за опрятный вид. «Не все дети могут так аккуратно носить накидки», — сказал он. Девочка его поблагодарила и спросила о том, как выйти к опушке, потому что в этой части леса никогда не была. Волк оказался добрым малым и долго вспоминал дорогу… Пока он что-то путано объяснял, Робин решила, что может пощупать его шерсть так, как ни раз ей показывали мама с папой. Она уже почти дотянулась, как волк это заметил. Он начал на нее свирепо рычать, превращаясь при этом в страшного оборотня. Она очень испугалась и побежала от него, забывая обо всем на свете. Девочка не успела добежать обратно до тропинки, как оказалась у него в брюхе. Совсем одна, в кромешной тьме, рядом со скелетиками таких же непослушных, как она, детей. Робин повторяла себе только одну фразу: «Маленькая мертвая птичка здесь точно не я». Из брюха волка она так и не выбралась.</i></p><p>— Очень страшно! — в шутку пугаясь, воскликнула Фрай, прислонившись подбородком к спинке стула.</p><p>— Слушай дальше, леди Фрай, — таинственно продолжала Мария, слегка улыбнувшись на манер водевильных злодеев, что всегда скрывают коварную ухмылку длинным плащом. — <i>Родители, конечно, расстроились, что младшая дочь не вернулась от бабушки вовремя, как обещала. Все же старики знали, что лес, в котором они живут, опасен, загадочен и проклят. Они погоревали какое-то время, но долго ждать не могли, поэтому отправили в лес следующую дочь — Розу.<br/>
Она была немного сообразительнее своей младшей сестры. Уже умела играть на музыкальных инструментах и запоминать большие отрывки текста. Она была даже немного странной… Все выученное когда-то переворачивалось в ее памяти с ног на голову, поэтому она была уверена, что мир полон загадок и тайн. Конечно же, и она пошла не той дорогой к бабушке, что и Робин. Корзинку с пирожками она потеряла еще на полпути.<br/>
Она вышла к реке и то, что она там увидела, заставило ее скорее спасаться бегством. На нее тоже выскочил волк, но он отличался от того, которого встретила Робин. Если к младшей сестре из-за деревьев вышел обиженный джентльмен, то этот был настоящий сумасшедший. Он схватил Розу за ногу и бросил в реку. Она не смогла выбраться на поверхность, а, когда ее нашли, долго выплевывала тину, что забила легкие…</i></p><p>Мария печально покачала головой и будто бы побледнела, когда рассказывала об этой Розе.</p><p>— Рот? — улыбка сползла с лица Фрай. Она начала догадываться, что у истории о Красных Шапочках какой-то иной смысл. Сказка получалась очень мрачной.</p><p>— Ничего, все в порядке, милая, — мягко улыбнулась ей экс-тамплиер, — как ты, наверное, догадалась, родители все равно отправили следующую дочь в лес. И это была Джинджер. <i>Ох, дорогая! Эта егоза уже могла постоять за себя. Она была бойкой девчонкой, которой был интересен вокруг каждый угол. Ерунда, которая поглощала с головой Розу, ее больше не впечатляла, а наивность Робин больше не беспокоила.<br/>
Она поняла многое и бродила по лесу смело, стреляя птиц из рогаток, а ядовитые грибы и волков обходя стороной. Она была страшной забиякой и каждого лесного зверя держала в страхе, а также юркой, быстрой. Все, кто ей не нравился, получали хорошие пинки! Родители ей уже гордились и всегда были рады отпустить к бабушке, зная, что она вернется вовремя. Но однажды случилось непредвиденное. В лесу она встретила другую девочку… Таких она не видела до этого момента. Незнакомка была изящной, хрупкой, милой…</i></p><p>Рот слишком ударилась в воспоминания, лицо приобрело излишне мечтательное выражение. Она сравнивала себя с мисс Фрай в этот момент и чувствовала гордость за такую находку памяти. Джессика этого знать не могла, поэтому возмутилась. Она прокашлялась, недовольно рассматривая такую картину. Обратив на это внимание, Мария нежно улыбнулась и, с умилением разглядывая озадаченное выражение лица ассасина, поправила себя:</p><p>— Знаете, дорогая, я не хочу, чтобы вы сейчас так хмурились. То был первый раз, когда Джинджер поняла сущность красоты.</p><p>Джессика покраснела от собственной глупости. Рот слегка хихикнув и щелкнув ее по носу, продолжила:</p><p>— Итак, слушайте. <i>Она срывала для незнакомки цветы на опушке леса, слушая ругань белок, живущих на деревьях, приносила ей пирожки из лесной пекарни… Но, все без толку. Эта дама состояла целиком изо льда. Родители, наблюдая такое увлечение своей дочери, конечно же, были против, но та была упряма и никого не желала слушать. Однажды эта милая особа прогуливалась неподалеку от того места, где сидела по привычке наша с вами Джинджер. Увидев ее издали, та не подумала, что высота слишком большая для нее, и спрыгнула, приземляясь отнюдь не на ноги…</i> Как вы думаете, что произошло потом?</p><p>— Вы добились своего. По-другому быть не может, — проговорила Фрай, стараясь не сильно придавать такой истории значения.</p><p>— Как вы наивны, милая! Она прошла мимо Джинджер, игнорируя ее боль и душевные страдания.</p><p>— Какая жестокая была дама! — грустно выдохнула Джесс, наблюдая насмешливую полу-улыбку Марии. — Что же случилось с Джинджер? — удивляясь, спрашивает она, продолжая эту игру в многозначность. Только эта женщина могла ее вовлечь в такую дискуссию.</p><p>— Конечно же, она погибла от ужаса неразделенной любви! — чуть ли не крикнула Рот. Она тоже увлеклась рассказом, поэтому даже топнула ногой о пол. Какое-то время Мария и Джесс, кажется, напряженно рассматривали друг друга, а потом прыснули от смеха.</p><p>— Вам нравится потешаться, друг мой, — отсмеявшись говорит Рот, — но видели бы Джинджер тогда. Бедняга. Ей чудилось, что небо упало на голову людям, а в каждом человеке спрятался волк.</p><p>Фрай, вытирая слезы, все же осмелилась задать второй вопрос:</p><p>— Когда уже в вашей истории появятся дровосеки? Хоть одну внучку надо спасти от этих ужасных существ.</p><p>— Обязательно появятся, мисс Фрай. Вам нужно дальше слушать, чтоб узнать, когда, — загадочно намекнула Рот, осушая свой бокал. — Мне продолжить?</p><p>— Конечно. Раз Робин сидит в брюхе у волка, Роза отравилась водой, а Джинджер не смогла приземлиться, не расшибившись, то остается еще три сестры, что смогут дойти до бабушки… Кто был следующим?</p><p>— Руби. Следующей сестрой была Руби, — как-то даже тихо сказала Рот. Она налила коньяк во второй бокал и протянула его Фрай. Джессика заметила, что лицо возлюбленной во многом стало таким же, как в тот момент, когда она рассказывала ей о Розе: серым, печальным, почти мученическим. Видно было, что эта часть дается ей с трудом. Рот какое-то время молчала, опустив голову, но потом продолжила:</p><p>— Знаете… <i>Когда Руби впервые пошла к бабушке, то… многое переменилось. Например, ее семья со всеми сестрами и братьями переехала на другой участок леса.</i> Этого проклятого места, из которого не могла выбраться ни при каких условиях, будто нарочно. — Рот сморщилась, вспоминая это, словно вытащив на мгновение из темного угла, а потом со злостью швырнув в отвращении обратно. Фрай застыла на месте. Она предчувствовала, что сейчас услышит нечто ужасное. Мария продолжала, отогнав тяжелые воспоминания:</p><p>— <i>Детство этой красной шапочки уже давно закончилось. Она больше не могла быть наивной, как Робин, и целый день проводить на качелях, или, как Роза, посвящать все свое время мечтам; даже не могла позволить себе быть Джинджер, воруя инструменты из соседского сарая или пряча чужие ботинки. Руби не имела права оступаться и совершать глупых ошибок, как ее сестры. Уже тогда у нее было страшное уродство, портящее ее вполне симпатичное лицо…</i></p><p>— Не говорите так, Рот! — твердо запротестовала Фрай со своего места, чуть приподнявшись и раскрыв глаза шире. Мария сбросила задумчивость и осторожно провела по голове Джесс, запуская пальцы в ее волосы, улыбаясь. Она продолжила:</p><p>— Шрам ей оставил один нетрезвый медведь, вышедший из спячки как раз в тот момент, когда она пыталась утащить из-под его носа дополнительную порцию малины. А этого было делать нельзя. <i>Она долго бродила только по одной конкретной дорожке в лесу и мечтала о смерти, ведь она больше не могла видеться даже со своими родителями… Она была в отличие ото всех своих сестер мрачной, замкнутой, нелюдимой… Это очень вредило ей. Но Руби считала, что видит каждого человека насквозь.</i></p><p>Фрай было больно смотреть на Рот, она попыталась встать и подойти к ней по ближе, но та ее остановила, отходя от нее и выставив руку вперед:</p><p>— Нет, милая, не сочувствуйте Руби. Она этого не заслужила. Как-то раз, пытаясь отыскать бабушку, она зашла не в то место в лесу, где впервые узнала о многих вещах, которые каждый порядочный человек осуждал… Ее решение серьезно отразилось на ее семье… <i>Руби потерялась в глухой чаще. О ней больше никто не слышал.</i></p><p>Рот печально разглядывала Фрай, поджимая губы. Ей было трудно говорить о том, что же такого натворила ее загадочная девочка, в имени которой было название самоцвета, что, порой, усугублял отрицательные качества его хозяина. Джесс не хотела ковырять эту до сих пор не зажившую рану. Она решила ободрить Марию не смотря ни на что, тихо сказав:</p><p>— Мне все равно очень жаль Руби.</p><p>Рот печально улыбнулась и нетипичным тоном для себя произнесла:</p><p>— Ты очень добра, мисс Фрай. Мне жаль, что Руби никогда такой не была.</p><p>— У нее же осталось еще две сестры. Они смогут помочь ей, правильно? — успокаивая, говорила Джесс, все же ставая с места и пожимая ладонь Рот. Она отчасти жалела, что иногда с таким упорством доставала экс-тамплиера вопросами о ее прошлом. Фрай переживала за ее душевное состояние. Казалось, Мария посмеивалась над тем, что рассказывала, но и без лишних комментариев было понятно, что это не так. Джессика хотела дослушать историю до конца. Нечестно было бы заканчивать все на полуслове.</p><p>— Верно, моя милая, — приложив на секунду ладонь к ее лицу отозвалась висельница. — Теперь я расскажу вам о Кармен.</p><p>Они слабо улыбнулись друг другу, занимая свои места. Фрай осушила залпом до половины свой бокал, не морщась.</p><p>— Когда Руби пропала в лесной чаще, — с новыми силами начала Мария, — <i>Кармен решила, что больше не может жить так, как диктует ей кто-то другой. Она была единственной сестрой из пяти, кто сбежал. Теперь Кармен искренне презирала своих родителей, бабушку, мерзкий лес и, конечно же, своих сестер. Она смеялась над наивностью Робин, добротой Розы, инфантильностью Джинджер и самоуверенностью Руби. Зато ей очень нравилась красивая жизнь, что была вокруг. Ее интересовала мода, стиль, высокопарные фразы и обещания. Кармен не сильно задумывалась над их смыслом, но решила, что это подходящие ей увлечения. Она во всем добивалась эпатажа и, знаете, тогда это ей нисколько не вредило. Возможно, только своей бездумностью она смогла найти себе применения в бурном потоке жизни.<br/>
У нее многое получалось на арене того цирка, где она оказалась, когда свернула с тропинки и пошла из леса в город… Кармен скрывала ото всех свое настоящее имя, взяв себе псевдоним, напоминающий нечто воздушное, легкое и всегда желанное… Все лесные звери были от нее без ума, и ей тогда казалось, что она счастлива. У Кармен появились собственные средства к существованию и много полезных навыков. Добившись успеха, она считала, что ничего не может с ней случиться, потому что она сильная и смелая. Как раз на пике своей славы она встретила одного дровосека в лесу, который мог быть ей очень полезен.</i></p><p>— Прям так и полезен? — обиделась Фрай.</p><p>— Представьте! У дровосека были неплохие связи, которые обещали ей больше прибыли и меньше проблем… Но как будто бы в этот момент вернулся дух малышки Робин, что не понимала в силу возраста слово «опасность». <i>Кармен забыла, что волк в человеческом обличии всегда остается хищником. Дровосек обманул ее, стал угрожать, тыкать в лицо подписанным по незнанию листком гербовой бумаги, отказываясь выполнять данные когда-то обещания. Кармен боролась с ним всем средствами, но проиграла… Она одна попала к бабушке в дом, но осталась там навсегда без возможности звать на помощь хоть одну лесную тварь, — грустно закончила рассказ о Кармен висельница.</i></p><p>— Как же так… — в тон ей проговорила Фрай, — неужели в вашей истории не будет ни одного положительного героя, Рот?</p><p>Мария нежно улыбнулась и подошла к Фрай поближе, доверительно шепнув в переполненные интересом и вниманием благодарного слушателя глаза:</p><p>— Мы как раз переходим к этой части, любовь моя. Вы узнаете моего положительного героя. Терпение. Мне осталось рассказать вам только о старшей сестре…</p><p>— Скарлетт? — перебила ее Фрай, нежно рассматривая свою сказочницу.</p><p>Рот кивнула и присела рядом с Фрай. Теперь она говорила тихо, словно боясь кого-то прогнать громкой речью:</p><p>— Скарлетт всегда была ответственной, собранной и прекрасно понимала, что миру от нее требуется. <i>Родителей уже не было, а их маленький домик в лесу давно развалился. Скарлетт надоело ждать младших сестер, поэтому она пошла в лес.<br/>
Когда она шла по своей тропинке, то встречала многих людей, таких же как она сама, — боящихся своего прошлого… Они следовали за ней, видя в ней давно погибшую в доме у бабушки Кармен, что всегда могла увлечь за собой толпу. Но Скарлетт этому рада не была, хотя понимала, что по-другому у нее жизнь не сложится… Она часто вспоминала своих сестер, с печалью и тоской, поэтому иногда позволяла себе не обращать внимание на зло, как Робин, высказывать свое не всегда положительное мнение, как Руби, быть изобретательной, как Джинджер. Своим усердием она добилась многого и не всем из полученного в этом пути гордилась… Часто Скарлетт, когда никто ее не мог видеть, по ночам сокрушалась о гибели Розы. Старшей сестре было больно осознавать одну простую истину — ее собственных достоинств никто уже не признает. Ее расчетливые и во многом подлые поступки навсегда опорочили память самой милой из сестер.<br/>
Скарлетт становилась старше, лес все сгущался над ее головой, лесные твари все больше проявляли к ее деятельности интереса. Ее мрачная решительность и жестокость порабощали многих. И один раз из лесной чащи, где, наверное, и заблудилась Руби, к ней вышел волк. Он не стал бросаться на нее, потому что почувствовал в ней свою же собственную натуру.<br/>
Признавая таланты и уважая ее силу, он сказал: «Я могу помочь воплотить тебе твои мечты, но ты должна отказаться от своей сущности и стать волком, как и я». Из темного угла за его спиной светились тысячи таких же хищных глаз… Скарлетт было нечего терять, и она согласилась. Она получила все, чего хотела: свободное время Робин, мечты Розы, цинизм Руби, капризы Кармен и даже шалости Джинджер. Но она этому никогда не радовалась. Волчья стая угнетала ее своим стремлением к порядку, всегда в результате творившем хаос.<br/>
Время будто бы остановилось. Скарлетт покрывалась паутиной и сединами, зная, что ее жизнь больше не изменится. Ее тропа закончилась. Она ждала последних часов, чтобы навестить старушку, что заждалась свою старшую внучку.</i></p><p>Рот говорила мрачно, рассматривая пустоту. Фрай передавались вся скорбь и весь ужас, что были выражены в этих словах. Она горестно кусала губы и очень хотела обнять Марию, но та, когда Фрай уже решилась, быстро встала со своего места и вздохнув, даже счастливо, стоя спиной, начала свою любимую часть сказки:</p><p>— <i>Но однажды, когда Скарлетт совсем сбилась со счета минут, проведенных в лесу, ее со спины окликнул звонкий голосок, назвав по имени. Скарлетт вздрогнула и обернулась, потому что ничего прекраснее не слышала в своей жизни. Когда она обернулась, то увидела ее…</i></p><p>Рот резко развернулась, обратив к Фрай самый нежный взгляд. Ассасин замерла, не в силах пошевелиться. Мария продолжила:</p><p>— Это была самая смелая девушка, которую она когда-либо встречала… У нее были… восхитительные карие глаза, невероятные черты лица. Настолько правильные, что любой портретист удавился бы за возможность их изобразить на полотне… даже малый шрам на брови не портил идеальных черт… — с замиранием сердца произносит свои колдовские слова экс-тамплиер, не отрывая от Джесс любящего взгляда.</p><p>— Ох, Рот, — еле произносит Джессика, как зачарованная разглядывая Марию.</p><p>— Она была в белом, как ангел, спустившийся с небес… <i>единственное, что огорчало Скарлетт — это следы крови на ее одежде. Скарлетт спросила ее: «Ты пришла за мной?», а та ей ответила: «Нет, я пришла не за тобой, а за твоим волком. Тебя я отведу домой».</i></p><p>Фрай не выдерживает и встает со своего места, обнимая Рот. Та, прижавшись к ней, тихо задает самый важный и волнующий ее вопрос:</p><p>— Знаешь, что еще беспокоило Скарлетт?</p><p>— Вернутся ли из леса ее сестры? — сдавленно отзывается Фрай, спросив первое, что пришло в голову. Она слишком поражена рассказом, чтобы думать. Она сдавливала в объятиях висельницу, боясь отпустить ее хоть на мгновение.</p><p>— Нет, нет… Сестер давно уже не было в живых. Каждая из них была частью Скарлетт, иначе зачем им было бы держаться вместе в одной цветовой гамме? Скарлетт волновал только один вопрос. Останется ли ее спасительница с ней или снова выведет на тропу, оставляя дальше мучиться в догадках, куда брести одной в этой тьме.</p><p>Фрай, поймав обеспокоенный взгляд Рот, твердо произнесла ей в глаза:</p><p>— Я никогда тебя не оставлю. Не смей думать об этом.</p><p>Мария улыбнулась, утопая в той нежности, что дарил любимый взгляд. Джессика припала к губам Рот, придерживая ее за затылок, обнимая еще крепче.</p><p>Это историю она никогда не забудет и всегда будет ее помнить, что бы ни случилось. Тропа, опиум и маленькие девочки стали и ее тайной в ту ночь. Она не хотела с ними прощаться.</p><p>В тени, за сценой, столпилось пять ярких призраков. Растворяясь среди интерьера Альгамбры, будучи единым целым с ним, хулиганки встали напротив окон, наблюдая капель, капающую с крыш, и первые набухшие почки на деревьях. Замечая знакомые клыкастые силуэты во тьме, они дружно кричали: «Подавись! Подавись! Подавись!» Эти чудовища зло рычали на своих жертв, но теперь подобраться не могли.</p><p>Шапочки теперь всегда будут дразнить своих волков, которые постоянно бродили по округе такого темного и недружелюбного леса, как Лондон.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>